Lilac eyes
by ninjawriter2
Summary: He was going to leave, but then he saw those eyes... AU one-shot of how Danny and Sam meet. (They meet in high school.) Wrote this during math class. (Shhh!) I own nothing, please review, constructive criticism welcomed. Rated T for Suicidal thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

Screams. Horrible wails that echo through the black void that is my consciousness. I hear them, their pain slashing through my innocent face, burning my mind beyond comprehension. Blood pours from my invisible wounds, pooling in my darkened thoughts. The unseen pain of a hundred words, countless cuts, bleeding, oozing my hurt for only me to see. The tears are out, streaking down my wailing form, burning me inside and out. I let them out all by myself, the endless pain tearing me from the inside. A thousand different voices in my head, the choices, the pain. It hurts so bad, -I'm not brave enough to end it, to make it go away. These sleek instruments, any one could end it all. I'll make myself brave enough. i grab a rope, toss it in the corner. One more day of pain, one more day of all the voices and then I'll end it all. All over, when it all ends, to finally be free of hurt...

Pushing, shoving, trodden by those above. Tripping, falling, the blood pools in my heart. My wounds leave trails of pain, but they just laugh, their mocking words slicing me-more wounds. Just one day, just one day. The laughter rolls, piercing my walls and slashing across my calloused pain. It'll end today, just after school, just end...

The laughter stops, ceasing as fast as the pain can come. My tormentors go, leaving me in place my of invisible misery. But...what is this? A hand, unmarked by strife, reaching for me. I look up to find lilac eyes, lilac eyes. They pierce my veil of darkness, banishing voices of grief and sorrow. These beautiful, calming, divine lilac eyes. I take the hand.  
Soft, yet strong, she pulls me up, put of the depths of my darkness. She talks, and I talk back, my voice is scratchy. I have not spoken in a long while, my pain has been too great. We talk and talk about silly things, things that are not dark. And-am I laughing? Through the day, I see her there, her lilac eyes filling me with emotions unfamiliar.  
At last I go home, my mind again filling with voices. But as I think of her lilac eyes, the voices fade just a little. When I think of her soft voice, speaking of useless things, the invisible blood stops flowing for awhile. I feel the rope in my hands, remember the pain I wanted to stop. I throw it out the window.  
I had thought I wouldn't be missed, that no one would care-she proved me wrong. When I am with her, my pain isn't so prominent. I know now I will stay. For her, for those calming, divine lilac eyes.  
I will stay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I have an important announcement. *Crowd anxiously leans forward* I am putting several of my stories on hiatus. *Shocked silence, followed by angry rumbling* Wait! Before you pull out the pitchforks, let me explain. I just started school again and am gonna be super busy. I need to take off some of the workload on my brain because I have to ****_reread my own stories to get the details right!_**** For me, that's a big red flag. Plus, I'm getting pretty tired of only doing Danny Phantom. I am going to be publishing several stories for other fandom's in the near future. As for my current stories, I will split them up so you can just look at the one you're reading. (Because I'm too lazy to create a unique document for each story.) To be absolutely clear- ****_I AM NOT GIVING UP ON ANY OF THESE STORIES*_**

**Alone again****: Since this is the first story I published, I feel the need to keep in going. Besides, my cliffhangers there are slightly less torturous, so my reviewers wait longer before trying to kill me. (I'm kidding. You guys have actually never rallied as an angry mob bent on my destruction. Thanks.)**

**Justice is blind:**** This story is my most popular, so I'm going to keep in running. Also, the reviewers are the most aggressive mob-wise. *Starts stretching* What? You'd stretch too, if you were about to be chased by dozens of angry flame mobs.**

**New: ****I love this story. It's a lot of fun to write, and I like it when I come up with an original concept that no one has thought of before. However, I am putting this one on hiatus. It's just not in my list of priorities right now. *Coughs awkwardly* Of course, this probably isn't the wisest thing to do considering the cliffhanger I left them on... *Goes back to stretching***

**The Vampiric Foster Ghost Child****: Wow. You guys really think I would put this on hiatus when it's dealing with ****_abuse? _****This story is going to continue.**

**FEN-BOT****: Yet another group that I left with an annoying cliffhanger. *Slips on Kevlar vest* Sorry, but I don't want to ruin this by trying to update too fast. There is enough on my brain as it is, and I know you guys like it. So, it's going on the shelf until I can finish a few of my other stories and/or get out of this gravity falls au mess that my mind has fallen into.**

**Shady hero****: I am dissatisfied with this story. It is undergoing a complete rewrite, which is gonna take awhile. So, in a way, this is also on hiatus. **

**Lilac eyes****: Have any of you even read this angsty, kind-of poetic au oneshot that I wrote? If not, review and tell me how I could have improved. (There are lots of ways. I consider this the worst thing I've ever written.) **

**And that's the fate of all the stories you have come to love. Please review, and keep the flames to a minimum. Pretty please. *Takes off* Feel free to give chase, if it makes you feel better. YOU CAN'T CATCH ME- I'M INVINCIBLE! *Is chased by people carrying various weapons*AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


End file.
